B-BUT SHE'S ON A DATE! A heartsoulshipping fanfic
by Crazy-Hanare02
Summary: While her so-called older brother Red and his girlfriend White(a.k.a Touko) are on a date in Malie garden, Lyra goes on a shopping spree in Malie city. When she's done, she goes back to the garden and stays there for a bit. But then, a special visitor appears, which makes Red boil with anger.


( **Note:This is Heartsoulshipping with a bit of Uroborusshipping. And although the name Ethan is used in Heartsoulshipping, I'm still used to calling him Gold, so sorry if you don't like me calling him by** **that. Same goes for White and her name Touko /.A** **lso, this is based on my roleplays with friends, so yea XD. That's why this story will sound a little twisted, just** **a warning**.

It was just a usual day at the Alola region. Lyra had gone shopping in Malie city, while Red and White were at the Malie garden, on a date. White and Red have been dating for only 7 months now, but Lyra tells the both of them that they're in a good relationship, because most relationships barely last for 3 weeks. And both Red and White had to agree on that.

Now, the relationship between Red and Lyra was a sibling relationship. Even though they weren't actually related by blood, Red saw Lyra as a little sister, and Lyra saw Red as a big brother, so they bonded with that kind of connection. As a little sister would, Lyra would follow the lead of Red, and by that I mean that she would learn from him and always remember his advice. She would also tease Red a lot, sometimes even annoying him. As an older brother, Red would tease Lyra, and even hug her and carry her. At one point, he even held her hand as she was walking down a street (XD). But like a lot of brothers, he was really overprotective towards her.

Especially when Gold was around.

Red hated Gold. Lyra never really got the truth out of Red as to why he hated him. Even White tried to get him to say it, but nope, Red wouldn't say a word about it. When Gold was near, whether he was just minding his own business or talking with Lyra, Red would give him a very cold death stare. But Gold doesn't mind anything of what Red would think or do.

Lyra had just finished with her shopping spree, and headed towards Malie garden. Being almost an adult now, she was used to being kept alone, and kind of enjoyed it. Sure, she enjoys being with the people she loves, and enjoyed going to a lot of places, but every now and then she just wants to be kept alone with her thoughts. Her Meganium walked behind her.

"Okay, I have everything I brought, right?" Lyra looked into her bag and stopped walking."mhm...Ok...great! I do!" She closed her bag and walked again. Meganium continued to walk behind her.

When she entered the garden, she saw Red and White sharing an embrace. "Aww, they're so cute together!" Lyra whispered. "I wish I had a camera. Ugh, I'm so stupid, I just got back from a massive shopping spree and the first thing I need is a camera." Meganium gave a slight laugh at her trainer's comment. ' _Heheh, looks like my trainer is displeased. Hm, it MUST be!_ ' The pokémom thought in her mind.

Red noticed Lyra walking towards one of the tables near the ice cream stand. "Hey sis! What'd you get?" Lyra looked over her shoulder. "Oh, just some stuff I thought was cool." She gave a slight smile to the both of them. White looked at Lyra and smiled warmly.

"You know, Lyra's almost an adult. She looks so adorable, and yet doesn't have a special someone." White told Red while Lyra was looking for a chair. Red widened his eyes a bit, before replying,"Well, she doesn't need one. I don't think she needs one just because she's in adult, White." White just gave Red a sarcastic smirk. "Oh, that's just overprotective talk. Lyra is going to find a man, RED!". Red had a small glare on his face. "Oh no, she isn't!" White chuckled.

Lyra finally found a seat and unfolded it. She plopped down on the chair, and looked at the direction where Red and White were having the discussion. "Huh..what are they talking about?" Lyra asked herself. "...Ah well."

Later on, the three of them were just about to leave, when this figure was seen, flying a legendary Pokemon that looked to be ho-oh. They all looked up. And what they saw made Red's blood boil.

"HEY! LYRA, CAN YOU COME WITH ME FOR A SEC?I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Gold's voice echoed in the sky.

 **(Reviews are more than welcome )**


End file.
